


Brevity of the Heart.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cause I finished a Different Fic and Made One of my Favorite People on Here Sad, Erwin Smith is Gay and Proud, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gay, M/M, Modern AU, So Many Rainbows, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Erwin Smith has never expected anything too exciting to happen in his small-town home of Silverton, Oregon.Just as he's settled in and the school year is set to begin, with him upholding a fair position as a History teacher, strange things begin happening.So much for normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had a better explanation for what this fic will be, heh.
> 
> I guess more so, it's to help those of you who read Who's in Control, Again? and felt sad that it ended, to seek comfort.
> 
> On a side note: to anyone who resides in Oregon, I apologize if I completely miss in describing it and the town.
> 
> Rating will change accordingly once the Mature chapter is posted.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy?

There was about a week left before the school year started.

Erwin Smith intended to enjoy every second of it. 

He had moved to Oregon from his busy life in California a few months ago, and found himself falling in love with Oregon.

The sights, sounds, and the overall feel of the place were vastly different from that of California.

He was even more thrilled to hear his old college friend, Mike Zacharias, lived a few neighborhoods over. 

With Mike, it turned out, came others.

 

The first person Erwin was introduced to was Nanaba, whom Erwin heard of via quick phone calls. He grew fond of her, and the loving relationship she had with his best friend.

Next to meet his acquaintance was Hange Zoë, preferring to go by Hange. They politely explained how they were non-binary, and therefore identified as neutral in their gender. They requested the use of them, they, and other such pronouns. 

Erwin happily obliged, as Hange became esctaic when they heard of his sexuality.

In meeting Hange, Erwin also had the pleasure of meeting their assistant Moblit Berner.

After them, Nanaba had him introduced to Petra Ral and Oluo Bozado. Petra was a polite, outspoken woman and Oluo an overtly charming--yet sometimes irritating--man with the bad habit of biting his tongue.

Erwin found everyone he had met so far colorful characters that he enjoyed being around.

When Mike tried to introduce him to Grisha and Carla Yeager, though, Erwin told him there was no need. In fact, Erwin had met Grisha on several accounts during the time he had a dog. 

On occasion, Erwin would see Carla.

So, though it had been some time, Erwin remembered Grisha and Carla.

 

As he reminisced over the first month of his arrival, the blonde man went about making his lunch.

In the middle of finishing two sandwiches, a knock came from the door.

Erwin wiped his hands on a nearby towel before seeing who visited.

He broke out into a grin when he came face-to-face with Mike and Nanaba.

"Hello!" Nanaba greeted.

"Hey," Erwin's grin grew,"It's been a while. You two have been busy."

Nanaba smiled at Mike,"Yeah, well.. those two kids we adopted, Reiner and Bertolt.. they kept us pretty busy."

Erwin smiled,"Ah. Oh, I just made lunch, so if you'd like, maybe I could..?"

Mike nodded,"That'd be fine. We just dropped the boys off at Hange's, so we have time."

So, the three ended up sitting on a soft couch on Erwin's back porch.

They made a pleasant conversation as they nibbled on sandwiches and drank tea.

 

"So, Erwin.." Mike began,"Are you ready for the school year to start?"

Nanaba smiled as she drank her tea, both awaiting the tall man's answer.

"I am, actually. It'll be nice to finally teach some children about history," Erwin said.

Nanaba nodded,"I bet they'll love you, too. How's your mother doing?"

Erwin took a breath at that one,"Thank you, Nan. And my mother, well.. last I checked she missed me, but she's doing well for herself."

Nanaba's expression softened,"Do you plan on visiting her?"

Erwin nodded this time,"Possibly soon, I'm hoping. I'll definitely catch a flight on the holidays."

After he finished speaking, Erwin caught the flash of something black out of the corner of his eye.

He stared at the place it must have been, at the edge of a few trees.

"Erwin, you alright?" Mike asked.

He nodded,"Fine. Just..thought I saw something.."

Nanaba laughed it off,"Careful, Erwin, or all that paranoia's gonna lead you to bad luck."

The conversation continued on until the couple had to leave to pick up their boys.

As Erwin waved them off, he couldn't help but repeat Nanaba's words in his head.

However, once he went out for dinner, he decided to push that aside.

 

It returned when he was going to bed, but he pushed it to the back of his mind again.

 

He had always lived an ordinary life.

That couldn't change now, could it?

**Author's Note:**

> As I write more, I'll try to make the chapters longer.
> 
> This one's so short because I wanna test the waters.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
